The Animal Within
by JustMe133
Summary: Merton has to go away for a couple of weeks, leaving Tommy in utter despair. When the wolf decides to take over for a bit, there's nothing Tommy can do but go along for the ride. SLASH. Tommy x Merton. Rated T for safety.
1. It's Only A Few Weeks, Right?

**So, I'm still in love with this show, no matter how corny I think it is.  
And thus, the pairing will always find its way back to me.**

**No, I don't own BWOC or any of the characters – no copyright intended with this story.**

…

"Tommy it's only for a _month_. I'll be back before you know it," Merton said as he slung an array of black clothes into a coffin shaped suitcase. "This month-long study is going to make or break my grade for the semester." Tommy growled as he sat down on the Goth's bed. Merton rolled his eyes and continued to pack.

"I don't care if you _go_ Mert, but what happens if I wolf out? No one can talk me down like you can."

"I've been giving Lori tips for the last week. She can help you if you need it." Tommy just growled again before he jumped up and started pacing. "Calm down Tommy. You'll be fine." Tommy just grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Where are you going? Don't you even wanna see your best friend off?" Tommy turned and glared at him.

"No."

With that final word, Tommy slammed the door to the lair and left.

...

Tommy ran, his steps pounding the gravel beneath his now furry feet. He had wolfed out as soon as he had left Merton's, feeling angry, hurt, and above all, _betrayed_.

He wasn't quite sure _why_ he felt like that though.

Running, he focused all his attention on getting out of town and into the woods, preferably as far away from Merton as possible. As soon as his paws hit grass, soil, and earth, he stopped running. Taking in deep breaths of the earthy smell around him, he just began to leisurely walk around the woods. Finding a flat enough rock, he sat down, cupping his head in his hands.

He hated that Merton was going, but it was only for a month; he just didn't know what would happen with him gone. He only had a small grip on his wolfing out still; Merton could keep him calm and keep him as just Tommy.

As weird as it was to say, he felt almost _normal_ when he was with Merton, who happened to be the complete opposite of anything and everything normal. Letting out a tired breath, Tommy got up and headed back towards town.

Hopefully he hadn't waited too long; he would like to say goodbye to Merton.

...

Merton pulled his suitcase behind him, heading straight towards the bus that would take him away for the next month.

"Merton!" an emotionless calm female voice called, causing him to look up and meet the eyes of one of the few acquaintances he had that he actually got along with.

"Raven," he said to the girl, taking in her appearance; her hair was long, parted like two black curtains that framed her face, purple streaked through it every now and then; her eyes were such a dark and deep blue that looked purple in the right light; her skin was pale, accentuated only by the dark makeup she wore; a long-sleeved webbed top covered the top of her body while a long black skirt brushed around her ankles, exposing only a hint of the black biker boots she wore.

"I am glad you were able to come on this trip; no one appreciates the supernatural as much as you and I do."

"Supernatural stuff is what gets my blood pumping," Merton said, eyes scanning the parking lot. Raven watched him before tugging on his jacket sleeve. "Yeah?"

"The bus is boarding. We have to go." Merton nodded and loaded his suitcase into the bus before following the dark girl onto the bus, only glancing over his shoulder once, hoping to see a pair of brown, or even yellow, eyes; but there were none.

…

Tommy stood in the woods that lined the parking lot that was currently housing the bus that he saw his friend getting on. A low growl escaped him as he watched Merton talk to a Goth girl before following her on the bus. He took a step back into the shadows as Merton looked for him.

Growling again, he turned on his heel and ran, letting the darkness of the woods engulf him.

…

**~3 weeks later~**

Merton was sitting in his hotel room, reading over some papers for his research when a shrill ringing sounded throughout the room. Picking up the phone by the bed, he was met with a loud voice.

"_Merton!"_

"Lori? Everything okay?" Merton asked, already detecting the tone in the blonde's voice.

"_It's Tommy… he's missing!"_

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"_As in he's gone and no one can find him!"_

"How long has he been gone?"

"…_He disappeared about the same time you left…"_ Merton felt the blood drain from his already pale face. "_Merton, you there?"_

"Y-yeah, I'm here… Where do you think he went?"

"_No one knows. He just up and disappeared. His parents have search parties going on every day and night, but it's all to no avail. We can't find him."_

"Where would he go?"

"_Who knows what goes through jock-wolf's head. I figured I would give you a heads-up on the situation. How much longer you got up there anyway?"_

"Just a week. As soon as I get home I'll help you look for him though."

"_Thanks Mert. See you in a week then." _As they hung up, Merton sighed.

He hoped Tommy was okay, wherever he was.

…

Tommy paced the ground anxiously before he tilted his head back and let out a loud howl. His clothes were tattered and frayed from his constant running. Curling up in as much of a ball as he could on the hard ground, he yawned and then tilted his head back, howling again.

For three weeks now, Tommy has been nothing but his werewolf self, fur and all. Closing his eyes, he let his wolf sleep and dream of dark spikes and pale light.

…

Merton jerked his head towards the window as he heard a loud howl resonate through the air; the howl shook him to his very core. His head snapped to the door as a rushed knock pounded against his door. Yanking it open, he saw a flushed-face Raven.

"You heard it didn't you?!" she exclaimed, pushing into his room and looking out his window. "There's something out there Merton. We have to go find it!"

"Wh-what?" he asked weakly as she turned and beamed at him; he had never seen her so excited.

"Oh Merton, we _have_ to! Who knows what's out there?"

"It's probably just a stray," he said as she shook her head.

"You and I both know it's not. Come on Merton," she said, grabbing his arm. "When will we get another chance like this?" He just shook his head and her eyes hardened into a glare. "_Fine_. I'll go by myself."

"No! What if whatever's out there is _dangerous_?"

"I know enough about the supernatural to not go unprotected," she said, rolling her eyes in a way that reminded him of his sister Becky. "Just come with me Merton. _Please_." Sighing, he grabbed his jacket.

"Fine, let's go."

Together, the two Goths left the hotel and headed for the woods that surrounded it.

…

Tommy's head lifted as the wind changed; with it, he caught a familiar scent, an unfamiliar one, and a _delicious_ one. He couldn't tell _where_ he recognized the scent from though; he was so much the _wolf_ and not Tommy that he couldn't quite understand.

"I don't understand why you had to stop by the Quik-Mart and buy fried chicken legs," a female voice murmured, making Tommy want to growl at it; he felt threatened by this voice for some reason.

"Because it _howled_; if whatever it is, is hungry, this will hopefully sate its craving." Tommy perked up at this voice; it had fried chicken _and_ it made his stomach twist in a most pleasurable way.

"Yeah, because monsters like fried chicken," the female said, making Tommy growl. He heard them stop and he retreated a little deeper into the woods. "Did you hear that growl?"

"Yeah… stay here," the male voice said as it seemed to get closer.

"No! I'm not going to stay here! I want to see what the hell is out there!" Suddenly he heard hurried footfalls coming in his direction. Crouching, he bared his teeth and let out a defensive growl.

"Raven be careful!" the male voice cried, running after the girl. Tommy let out a loud angered growl as two figures came into his sight. He stayed crouched, but his golden eyes only landed on one of the two.

"Oh my Goth," the girl said, covering her mouth with her hands. "Merton do you see this? It's a lycanthrope in the flesh!" Merton moved next to her and eyed the wolf that he barely recognized.

Tommy was shirtless, bits of cloth still clinging to his fur; what was once pants was not in shreds that clung to his legs; his fur was caked with dirt and grime. Letting out a growl, he moved towards them a bit.

"Merton, you might want to step back," Raven said, pulling a small gun out of her pocket.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's got tranquilizer darts in it! We need to take this creature back so we can study it!"

"No! We should leave him alone," Merton said, reaching for the gun. She pulled back and stared at him in shock.

"This is one of the biggest discoveries of all time! We must capture him!" Tommy growled as he neared them. "He'll attack us if we don't." Merton looked between her and the wolf, who was eyeing him sadly.

"_No_." Tommy eyed the gun in her hands as it was raised towards him. Lunging, he grabbed Merton and took off running, tugging the Goth behind him.

"MERTON!"

…

Once they were far enough away, Tommy dropped Merton on the ground before he crouched over him, a low growl escaping him.

"Tommy?" Merton asked, although he was sure it was his jock friend. The werewolf growled again and leaned close to him, smelling him. "What happened to you? Lori called and said you were missing." Tommy growled in confusion before he moved away from Merton. Merton sat up on the ground and watched Tommy pace before he launched himself at him again, knocking them both to the hard ground. "Tommy!" Tommy let out a throaty growl as he buried his furry face in Merton's neck; Merton stilled as he felt a rough tongue lap at his skin. "T-Tommy…" Tommy growled again and lifted up a bit, turning Merton over on his stomach. "Wh-what are you doing?" Swiftly, a clawed paw went to his belt, undoing it quickly. "Tommy STOP!" Tommy lay still above Merton, who was gasping quietly. "What's come over you?"

"Mert…on," Tommy said with difficulty, he breath hot on the back of Merton's neck.

"Yeah Tommy, it's me. Talk to me buddy. What's wrong?"

"Mert…" Tommy growled, licking the back of Merton's neck.

"Tommy, think of cool rain, drizzling from the sky. A gentle breeze rustling through the leaves. A bubbling creek that ends in a beautiful waterfall. A field filled with beautiful flowers, their scent assaulting your nostrils." Merton stopped as he felt a shift in the air above him. Where there was once fur was now warm skin, claws replaced with fingernails. "You back?"

"Mhm. You always know how to calm me down buddy," Tommy mumbled, his breath still warm on Merton's neck.

"Now that you're back, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Tommy shrugged, but still didn't get off of Merton.

"Well _I_ wasn't thinking anything; that was all wolf."

"What do you mean?"

"When you left… the wolf kinda snapped and took over. For the last…"

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks, I've been living as the wolf and the wolf alone; he's very fond of deer and squirrels surprisingly." Merton was silent, waiting for Tommy to continue. "He didn't like that you left; hell, I didn't like that you left. So we just ran."

"And ended up outside the hotel where I was staying?"

"I guess… the wolf was leading the way; I was just kinda along for the ride."

"Tommy Dawkins-"

"He missed you. _I_ missed you." Merton was silent before he asked another question.

"What was the wolf gonna do to me?"

"…Nothing," Tommy said, getting up finally. Merton turned around and looked at Tommy, who looked embarrassed.

"Tommy. What was he going to do?"

"Mert, the wolf was on its own course. Whatever _it_ wanted to do, it wasn't _me_." Merton sat there before he flicked a pebble at the jock's forehead. "Ow!" Tommy growled, wolfing out. "What the hell was that for?"

"Tell me what you were going to do!" The wolf growled and moved closer to the Goth, who retreated a bit; the wolf was scary at times.

"Mert," he growled, still coming closer. "You don't want to know. Trust me."

"I do, though." The wolf growled again and pounced, knocking Merton on his back.

"You don't know what you mean to me."

"Tommy?"

"No, _me_." Merton gulped and the wolf smiled at his nervousness. "You asked, and I will answer, but you will not like it." With that, the wolf pressed his rough lips to Merton's shocked ones.

And then, he un-wolfed.

Tommy jumped off his friend and turned, sprinting into the woods, leaving Merton alone.

"Merton?" Merton looked up to see Raven hurrying towards him. "Are you okay?"

"…Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Merton let the girl help him up and lead him back to the hotel. He looked over his shoulder and caught the glint of animal-like eyes staring back at him before they turned and hurried away.

…

**So there's chapter one.**

**Lot's going on. **

**It's prolly only gonna be a twoshot by the time I'm done.**

**Thanks for reading anyways :D**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Finding Out What We Are

**So this chapter isn't gonna be nearly as long as the first one was – but oh well, at least it's an update.**

**Hope ya'll [the few readers of this story] like it.**

**Updated:_/_/_**

…

It had been a week since Merton had heard from Tommy, or had seen the wolf. He didn't know what could have happened, but he had been doing some research during his free time, trying to understand what his friend was going through, but he wasn't having much luck.

The only conclusion he could come to was that the wolf had gotten some otherworldly attachment to him and saw him as a potential mate.

Which was, on one hand, ridiculous. On the other… completely plausible. It made perfect sense to the Goth – he was the only one who fully understood what Tommy was going through, had been by his side since the beginning, and took care of him and helped him when he needed it.

The Wolf wanted Merton in a way that neither Merton or Tommy could ever understand, but Merton would try – how else could he help his friend when he needed it the most?

…

Tommy had returned home, his parents worriedly excited at his return. He had made a lame excuse that he had gone on a spur-of-the-moment camping trip with some friends and that it had lasted longer than they thought.

His parents weren't complete idiots, but they bought his story; only his brother looked at him like something was off. While the adult Dawkins went to work, their pride and joy home safe and sound, Dean called Tommy to him.

"Come chat with your big brother," he said, eyes staying on his TV as he talked. Tommy sighed but sat down anyway; maybe his brother could make him feel better. "Tell me Tommy, where were you, really?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Is this because you're the Pleasantville Werewolf?" Tommy looked at Dean, who was still watching TV, occasionally changing the channel; his face was impassive, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"You know? How?"

"You were Mr. Popular and got everything he wanted; why else would you suddenly begin hanging out with the town freak?"

"Merton is not-"

"Calm down Tommy, I'm just stating the obvious. Anyone who's seen any supernatural TV show _ever_ could see what happened – popular teen changes into something supernatural, finds the supernatural know-it-all and befriends them so they can help understand what plagues them. Classic TV scenario right there – you should sell your show to Fox or CW; it'd be a hit I bet. Could get at least 3 seasons." Tommy shook his head as Dean smiled at him.

"How long have you know?"

"Well, I figured it out not too long after it happened I think – mom was doing laundry and I heard her complain about all the excess hair on your sheets lately, and dad was in the kitchen talking about how the Werewolf had scared some locals lately, and I just put two and two together."

"You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for." Dean nodded, his eyes still watching the screen in front of him.

"That I am little bro. Now, what happened?" Tommy shifted a bit in his seat and tried to think of what to say.

"…The wolf wanted a break and just kinda took control." Dean let out a whistle and nodded.

"That can happen – in every werewolf movie the wolf eventually breaks out and wants to enjoy the world every now and then. Usually it happens when the wolf finds it mate though – sometimes the poor human has no idea what's happening until it's too late." Tommy squirmed again and looked away. "What are you telling me now?" Tommy opened his mouth, only for a scent to waft past his nose; he heard the screech of tires and the slamming of a door, yet all of these were miles away.

Merton had just gotten home.

Without meaning to, Tommy let out a whine as he shifted some more.

"Tommy?"

"What do you know about werewolves and their mates?" Dean actually _turned off the TV_ and looked Tommy in the eyes.

"What do you want to know?"

"_Everything_."

…

Merton entered his Lair, slipped off his jacket, fed Rasputin a mouse, and moved to his computer, booting it up.

He opened a folder he had filled with scribbled notes and printed sheets, trying to figure out how to explain what was going on with his friend.

He made some more notes as he began to look, losing himself in the research – before he knew it, there was a steady rasp at his door.

"Come in," he said, not looking up as he continued to scan through articles on his computer; no one visited him except for one person. When the person didn't come in though, he got up and opened it, surprised to find, not Tommy, but his brother.

"Merton!" Dean said cheerfully, making Merton take a step back as the large man worked his way into his room. "Nice digs you got here." Dean looked at him as if he was waiting for him to speak now.

"…You're out of your chair," Merton finally spoke, making Dean chuckle and nod.

"Yeah, Tommy went kind of catatonic on me, so I took it upon myself to come see you."

"What happened?! Is he alright?!"

"He's fine – we just had a brotherly chat."

"About what?" Merton asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"About him being the werewolf. Of course, I already knew."

"You did?"

"I did. And then he told me about these last few weeks of his."

"He did?!" Merton was surprised that his voice came out in a squeak at that, only getting a chuckle from the older teen.

"He did….you know what you are to him I suppose?"

"Of course…I'm his best friend."

"Now Merton-"

"Okay! I caught the signs. I'm his…. Mate," Merton said, grumbling the last word.

"Good Goth," Dean said, making Merton fume a bit. "Anyway, once I pointed it out to Tommy what he was experiencing, he went kind of… rigid. He'll be over tomorrow I think. Okay?"

"….Okay."

"Night Merton."

"Night…" Merton said, watching the large man lumber out of his home with a steady step.

With a perplexed look on his face, Merton turned to his notes, writing down a note to himself in big letters.

'_**I AM THE MATE OF A WEREWOLF'**_

…

Tommy sat in Dean's chair, thinking about what he had learned about himself.

His wolf saw Merton as its mate – it had already practically claimed him.

What could Tommy do now? He knew that he couldn't very well keep himself away from Merton – he was his best friend after all. And he couldn't stop the wolf from being near Merton – he was a part of him.

So, what could Tommy do?

He would just have to learn to live with it.

Even though the wolf wanted Merton, he didn't.

Tommy was surprised when a low growl ripped from his throat; that had been all wolf there, no conscious part of Tommy could stop it.

The wolf wanted Merton.

And that was something he was going to have to live with.

…

**So, there we go…**

**I hope ya'll liked it &amp; thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Tommy Finds Out The Hard Way

**I want to say thanks to the few readers I have for this story. Ya'll make me not want to give up.**

**Thank you.**

**Updated: 05/16/2014  
**

…

Tommy struggled to get ready – it was the next day, and he was planning to go see Merton.

The wolf was fighting him every step of the way though – he wanted a casual red shirt, and the wolf snarled and made a scene until he switched to a blue one with a black jacket. He could almost hear the wolf going '_Merton will like this better on you'._ When he tried to brush his hair a certain, his hand wolfed out and brushed it another, _against his control!_

"This is ridiculous!" he finally cried out, looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes glowed and a rough voice that sounded vaguely like his in his head answered him back.

"_You look good for your women, I look good for my mate!"_

"What? Did I just-"

"_Yes. I have to do this. You might not like it, but it's done."_

"Oh God I'm going crazy."

"_Not crazy. Just more in-touch with your animal side. It's about time that you did it too."_

With one last look at himself, his eyes dulled down and, almost without any thought, he was out of his house in a flash, only the look from Dean making him slow down a bit to what could be a power-walk.

With a steady stride, he made his way to the _[my]_ Goth's house.

…

Merton looked up as Tommy just waltzed in; he barely had time to stand though because the jock wolfed out and tackled him to his bed. With a contented growl, he nuzzled himself against the Goth's neck.

"I've missed you," he said in a rough growl, making Merton sigh; he didn't talk though. "Tommy doesn't understand. I've had to break through against his will to get my point across." Merton waited a few minutes before he shifted a bit; although he got a growl, the wolf moved so he could sit up.

"Listen, I understand how you think of me – I've done my research and realize that you believe that I'm your mate. But I _can't_ be. Don't you see? Tommy deserves better than being saddled with me forever. I can't put that on him. No matter what you feel for me. Someday, Tommy will meet a woman who will be good for both of you. You just need to wait for her, okay?"

"Merton, you must not have studied deep enough. I _chose_ you. No matter how long I look, there will not be another you. You're it for me. The sooner you understand this, the better."

"But Tommy-"

"Merton." He stopped speaking as the wolf in front of him let out a frustrated growl. "Tommy can have whatever woman he wants – he will soon learn though, that he will never be pleased with them. And you know why?" Merton was silent – of course he knew, but he wanted to hear it from the wolf's point of view. "As long as I claim you as my mate, Tommy will be miserable with anyone else – never fulfilled, never in love. Because I am a part of him, and he's a part of me. We are one. And you are it. Without you, neither I nor Tommy will ever be happy. And as for you… you will see that I am what you need."

"I don't doubt that," Merton mumbled, making the wolf beam at him. "But I can't do it to Tommy. It wouldn't be fair for him. He's my best friend… my only friend. I can't let him suffer with me at his side forever."

The wolf shook his head and moved his paws to Merton's shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes, his glowing still as they leveled on him.

"_Merton._ You are it. There is no one else. Ever. Tommy will learn that the hard way because we both know how hard headed he can be; you must understand, that I only want you. And now that I have more control over Tommy, we can either learn to live peacefully together or… You know you are the only thing that can keep me calm now. Without you… I could lose it. People could get hurt. The mate to a wolf is a very powerful thing and extremely coveted. You have to understand this. Tommy is in danger of losing himself to me; the only reason I can control myself so well now is because I am with you. But this peace will not last long until you accept your roll by my side. I am an Alpha, and you are my mate."

"I know you're right," Merton started, getting a nod from the wolf in front of him, "But you've got such good control now. Can't you hold it together until you find a new one?"

The wolf growled, anger clear in its tone.

"_Merton there is no one else!_" he cried, jumping up and then kneeling in front of him, the glow in his eyes stronger as he placed his paws on the Goth's knees, eyes pleading. "You are the only thing now that will keep me calm. You know that wolves are territorial, wild creatures – without our mates, we are violate, angry, vicious killers. I don't want to be that way. _Tommy_ doesn't want to be that. Help us keep ourselves sane – be our mate." Merton reached out a shaking hand and trailed his fingers down the fur-covered face.

"I know that you need me. And I've fantasized about many supernatural beings falling in love with – granted, one's never been a _male_ werewolf, but… if you've claimed me… then there's nothing I can do about it. I understand that. But I still can't do it to Tommy." The wolf growled, his features contorting to anger – Merton had to resist the urge to cringe at the site. Tommy looked like the monster he was supposed to be. Quickly, he tried to rectify his mistake. "If Tommy came to his senses… if he and I could learn to … care for each other the way you care for me… then maybe this would be okay… But until then."

"I will make Tommy see sense. You will see. I love you. You are mine. Ours. He will understand. I promise." The wolf kissed Merton, all rough and coarse and hot. When he pulled away, he was pleased to see Merton was flushed. The wolf, looking content, grinned and then un-wolfed.

Merton was then faced with a confused looking Tommy.

"Mert! Buddy! Is everything okay?!"

"Everything's fine Tommy," he lied smoothly enough, his face still tinted pink from the kiss though. "I have some work to do. You can stay and watch a movie if you like, but I need to really get started on it."

"No, it's fine. I might go to the Factory, see what's going on there." Merton, ignoring the stab of jealousy that coursed through him, nodded.

"Have fun." Tommy nodded and left the Lair, feeling weird about going to the Factory; ignoring it and the growl that came with, he headed away, his hands in his pockets.

…

He met a girl with wavy black hair and warm blue eyes there. They shared some drinks, danced a bit, and then Tommy walked her outside, where she leaned forward to kiss him.

He kissed her back, their lips moving and her hands coming to rest on his broad shoulders, his wrapped around her lithe waist.

And when she pulled away and grinned at him, asking him if he wanted to come back to her place to continue on, he found himself confused.

This girl was _gorgeous!_ The body of a goddess and the looks to match; he usually wanted woman like this; usually though, he would wolf out by now and run off… Run off to Merton. He ignored that revelation as he focused on another one – there was no wolfing out.

And he was still _not interested_. He wasn't attracted to her! She pushed her body against his and giggled.

"Come on Tommy. Show me some of those Quarterback moves," she purred in his hear, kissing his neck a bit.

Nothing.

What the hell was happening to him?

"I can't… I have to go," he said, untangling himself and walking away, worry building in his chest.

He couldn't find her attractive.

Why the hell not?!

…

**So, there's that.**

**I hope ya'll liked it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. The Wolf Makes His Point

**So I've been feeling really… down lately, and so this might not be the best.**

**I tried though. If only that was enough.**

**Updated: 05/19/2014  
**

…

Tommy walked in a daze around Pleasantville that night, not understanding what he was feeling. He could almost swore he heard a nagging voice in the back of his mind saying 'I told you so', but he was sure he was imagining that. He shook his head and wolfed out, running around like that, letting the fresh air hopefully clear his mind some.

He found himself changing course though and going to the Goth's house. He understood what Merton was to the wolf, but he didn't want that – Merton was his _buddy_, that was all. But yet, the wolf was struggling to get into control to go see him. With effort, he pulled away from the alluring scent of the Goth's house and turned, running into the forest.

He felt the wolf struggling with each step he took, but he still carried on. He was not going to let some love-sick wolf side of him take over. No, Tommy Dawkins was stronger than that.

At least, he _thought_ so. The wolf though, he was getting angry at Tommy for keeping him and Merton apart.

He didn't want to do this, but he didn't have a choice – Tommy would have to learn the hard way that he and Merton _would_ be together.

No matter what.

With an angry push, the wolf came forward, knocking Tommy into the back of his thoughts; with a joyful howl, he ran into the woods, ready to show Tommy what a wolf was capable of when it didn't have its mate.

…

Merton heard a low howl echo in the forest outside of town. He looked out his window, feeling the urge to go out there and find Tommy, to make sure he was okay.

Instead, he closed his window and pulled the black curtains closed, ignoring both the pained wolf and his heart.

Even though the wolf wanted him, he would not do that.

Grabbing a book on some random supernatural topic, he lied down on his bed and waited for sleep to come to him.

…

The wolf snarled as his claws ripped through flesh, spilling blood on the ground as he sunk his teeth into the warm gooey flesh in his hands. With a satisfied growl, he ripped it apart even more before he tossed it down, going to the next mound of shivering flesh that was waiting for him.

With a howl, he pounced, spilling more blood onto the ground and himself.

He hoped, when he was done here, that Tommy would get the point.

Otherwise, it would only get worse from here.

He would do what was necessary.

Even if the jock didn't like it.

…

Tommy winced as bright sunlight streamed into his face, blinding him. He rolled over, groping for his blanket to pull over his head.

But instead of the fabric of his bed, he felt moist ground.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, horrified at what he saw.

Scattered around him were dead animal carcasses and dried blood. He looked down at his clothes, seeing them ripped to shreds, blood soaking him to his skin. His hands were caked in the blood and flesh of the animals, and with a shivering thought, he knew.

_He_ had done _this._

This was absolute carnage.

How could he do this?

He wasn't evil! He couldn't even hurt a fly! He was the good guy – he walked little older ladies across the street and fought evil-doers.

How could he hurt these innocent animals?

"Merton," he whispered to himself, getting up and staring at the blood and gore around him. "Merton will know."

With his mind settled on getting to the Goth, he turned and fled, leaving the wreckage behind him.

…

Merton was jerked awake by the incessant pounding on the door to his Lair. Standing up, he shuffled to the door, letting the anxious Jock in. Only when he finished rubbing his eyes did he see how shook up and what a mess Tommy was.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, stepping forward as if to look for any wounds that could explain the mess.

"I lost control of the wolf last night," he muttered, pacing, leaving a trail of blood and mud on the Goth's floor. "I woke up in the woods, looking like _this_, and there were… there were dead animals there man. I killed at least a dozen innocent animals last night. Why would I do this? Why would the wolf do this?" Merton was silent as he stared at the spazzing Jock.

"You need a shower. Good thing you started keeping clothes over here in case you got dirty in the night," is all he said, going to get Tommy some clean clothes and a towel. When he came back, he had his thinking face on. Tommy was still freaking out, but Merton had a theory – setting down Tommy's stuff, he raised a hand and put it on Tommy's shoulder.

Immediately, the Jock quieted own and closed his eyes, a look of peace coming over his face.

"How'd you do that buddy?"

"Let me talk to the wolf." Instantly, Tommy wolfed out and the wolf was staring at Merton, waiting.

"Mate."

"Why did you do that?"

"Like I said before. Without you, I am liable to hurt something. We were lucky it was just animals and not people."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I did. Tommy will see." Before Merton could reply, he saw Tommy staring at him, eyes solemn now. Merton didn't move his hand from the Jock's shoulder. Instead, he slowly moved his fingers up until he was playing with the fine hair at the back of Tommy's neck. Tommy let out a content growl and smiled at Merton, a look of understanding crossing his face.

"I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay." Merton watched Tommy go before he began to clean up the mess he made, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

The wolf was turning more violent the longer he was without Merton.

And by the look on Tommy's face, he might be beginning to understand.

And where did that leave Merton?

Confused on where they stood with each other.

He would just have to wait though – whatever Tommy decided, he would stand by his side, whether it was as his mate or his friend.

…

**So, they're kinda beginning to accept it.**

**Yay right?**

**I hope ya'll liked it.**

**Thanks for reading &amp; see ya'll soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	5. I Don't Want To Be A Monster

**So yay, new chapter time. I've still been feeling down, but here I am.**

**I hope the few readers I have left like it.**

****Updated: 05/24/2014****

…

Tommy watched the red-tinted water swirl down the drain, his thoughts going with it. The wolf was turning vicious, becoming untamed…

And he knew why of course – it all had to do with the Goth he could hear humming to himself in the Lair.

Merton was the key to him keeping his sanity.

But… Tommy couldn't _be_ with Merton that way, could he? He liked girls – they were soft, curvy, and warm and were just right for him – girls were what he wanted.

'_So is Merton'_. He growled quietly at the voice and leaned against the black tiled wall of the Goth's shower.

What could he do? The wolf was just going to progressively get worse the longer he ignored what he wanted.

With a defeated sigh, Tommy grabbed a towel and turned off the shower.

There really was only _one_ thing to do now.

…

Merton was mindlessly straightening his desk when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Stiffening was the immediate reaction for him before he forced himself to relax and face Tommy, who was in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah…" They were silent, just staring at each other - Tommy looked as if he were arguing with himself while Merton looked scared out of his mind. Tommy, with his jaw squared and hold determined, turned Merton so they could fully face each other before he leaned closer to the Goth, making him stiffen up in fear once again. The wolf sensed Merton's fear and forced Tommy to stop, his hand still on Merton's shoulder.

"_He's scared and doesn't understand what's going on. You need to explain what you're doing."_

Tommy actually listened to the wolf and looked at Merton, who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Is it okay?" Merton still didn't look up, but his head jerked up and down, a jerky nod that made the wolf preen and Tommy smile a bit as he leaned closer. Tommy then did something he had been sure he would never do in his life.

He kissed another guy.

And not just _any_ guy.

His best friend, his _buddy_. Merton.

He had kissed Merton.

And…Merton was standing there.

Tommy pulled away, only for Merton to start rambling.

"So, what was it like? You most likely have much more experience kissing than I do – I mean, I've kissed my only a handful of ladies, and they were all one sided. Then of course there's what kind of kiss was that. Was it a 'friends only' kiss like in most romance comedies that are out these days? The friends kiss only to find out that there's nothing there? Or was it more like a 'knock-off-your-socks-I-need-to-sit-down kind of kiss? Personally I don't have much experience with either so-"

Merton was cut off by Tommy placing a hand over his mouth. The Goth stood there as he was surveyed by the Jock, watching him back just as intensely.

Tommy's face was contorted in a thoughtful confused look, his eyes almost glazed over as he stared at Merton, who just stared back, waiting.

What he didn't know was that Tommy was having a conversation with his wolf.

"_What did you think Tommy? Do you now understand what I meant when I said he was our mate? I know you felt it."_

"_**I'm not sure what I felt… And I can't believe I'm replying."**_

"_Tommy. He's my mate. You can back off if you want, but I'm getting restless. I want him. Soon."_

"…_**Want him how?"**_

"_I'm sure you know."_

Tommy blinked then, tuning out the wolf and stepping away from Merton, his hand dropping.

"I'm gonna get home. We'll… we'll talk later. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye Mert."

"Bye."

Tommy was gone then, dashing out of the Lair as fast as he could.

….

That night, Tommy had gone to sleep, trying not to listen to the wolf that was growing restless inside of him. Tommy was finally in a deep enough sleep though for the wolf to break free. His eyes opened, glowing yellow as he wolfed out and jumped out of his window, running away from his house, his heart set on a certain destination.

Tommy _would_ understand.

He would make sure of it.

…

On stealthy paws he approached the small house that he had set his sights on – it was practically a shack, ramshackeled and falling apart. He could hear the snores of the man who slept inside, but he was not of his concern right now.

No, his concern was the dogs that were sleeping outside – they were bred from wolves, he could smell it.

He was thinking like pure wolf now – by killing them, he would show his mate he could protect him. Right now, they were the enemy.

Within a single leap, he was on top of them – there were a total of ten, all males. He snarled as the first of the bunch began to wake up. One by one, he ripped through them with his claws and teeth, spilling the dogs' blood onto the ground and himself.

There was only one left now – he was big, clearly the leader of the small pack. He growled at the wolf, but he just growled back and pounced. He bit down on his throat, the poor dog's blood pouring into his mouth. With a mighty jerk, he ripped the dog's throat open. With the beast laid out at his feet, he tilted his head back and howled, waking the man inside. He came stumbling out, only to scream at the sight of the massacre that was once his dogs.

The wolf just growled at him, making him scream again before he took off into the dark, leaving the gasping old man to hold onto his chest in fear.

…

Merton awoke to frantic scratching at his door. He opened it to find Tommy, once again covered in blood and this time, fur.

"Again?"

"It's getting _worse_! Why?" Merton didn't want to answer, but Tommy looked so freaked that he did.

"Your wolf needs to mate. Without his mate, he's just going to get worse. What was it this time?"

"A pack of dogs. They belonged to that old man who lives outside of town."

"Mr. Healy?" Tommy nodded and ran his blood covered hands over his face.

"He saw me. I mean the wolf. _Us_. He saw us after we killed his dogs. I don't want to be a monster Mert. Help me."

"You need to shower Tommy. Come on." Merton led the Jock into his shower. He stayed outside and waited until he came back out. Then, he led him to his bed, where the two sat down. Tommy fell back onto the black-clothed bed and ran his now clean hands over his face again.

"What do we have to do?" Tommy asked, looking at Merton, who looked uncomfortable. "Mert? Buddy?"

"Well… The wolf needs to… claim me as his mate."

"How?"

"How do you think Tommy?"

"You mean…?"

"It's the only logical step. But before we do…_that_, how about we just… start with…" Merton, for once, was at a loss for words.

"Come here," Tommy finished for him, pulling the Goth flush against him and lying down on the bed, his arms around the softer smaller body of his friend. Merton rested his head on Tommy's chest, finding himself utterly content with this position.

"_It's a start,"_ the wolf grumbled as Tommy found himself snuggling down against the Goth, burying his nose in the dark spikes and finding that he enjoyed the scent.

Within minutes, the two were fast asleep, arms still locked around each other.

…

**I was originally gonna have this be the end, but maybe I can squeeze out another chapter so we can see how they do together.**

**Thanks for reading so far.**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Mate

**This is gonna prolly be the last chapter. Thanks for reading till the end.**

**Ended: 05/26/2014  
**

…

When Tommy woke up the next morning, he couldn't quite remember why there was a weight on his chest.

But then it came back to him – Merton and he had fallen asleep in the Goth's bed.

_Together._

Instead of freaking out – which he wanted to do – the wolf part of him forced him to calm down and just feel the weight of Merton, who was leaning against his chest, snoring lightly.

The weight wasn't exactly uncomfortable to Tommy, just unfamiliar.

And for once, in what felt like _forever_, Tommy felt at peace with himself.

All thanks to Merton being there in his arms.

"_See? I'm completely rational and calm when I'm with my mate."_

Tommy ignored the voice and just tilted his head back, thinking for a minute about what this meant for him.

He was going to be gay – there was no other way to describe it. He and Merton were _supposed to be together_. He would have to tell his mom and dad – no telling how'd they take it. Hell, he'd probably have to tell them about the werewolf-ism too – yeah, like that'd go over well.

At least he had Dean on his side.

"It'll be okay." Tommy jerked a bit to find Merton watching him, his chin propped up on his chest. Tommy, instead of questioning the Goth – he had learned that you just didn't do that if you could avoid it – smiled a crooked grin at him.

"I'm sure it will be. Thanks Mert." Merton smiled and rested his head back on Tommy's chest.

That's how the two spent most of the morning – just curled up on the Goth's bed, enjoying their time together.

And the wolf – and Tommy too – was happy.

…

Later that day, Tommy and Merton were at the Hungry Bucket eating a late lunch – Tommy kept one arm wrapped around the shoulders of the Goth, who was seated next to him. They ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the company of each other.

Of course, nothing lasts for these two in Pleasantville.

"Tommy!" Tommy jerked up at the voice, his arm tightening on Merton's shoulders.

"St-Stacy," he got out, surprised to the see the vibrant red-headed girl he had practically worshipped standing in front of him. "What… what are you doing here?"

"I'm back in town for the summer," she said, looking at him and then Merton, her face showing the confusion she felt at their closeness. Merton hadn't looked up from his book that he had brought with him, and Tommy still didn't move his arm. "I was going to call you," Stacy continued, playing with the ends of her long red hair, "But I didn't know if you were in town or not."

"Well, I am," Tommy said, smiling at her. "We should catch up sometime."

"Yeah, totally. Well, bye Tommy." He watched her go, not missing the intense borderline obsession he had once felt for her; if being with Merton meant he didn't drool over Stacy anymore, he would gladly take it.

"Well, this was nice while it lasted," Merton said, pulling Tommy out of his thought-induced gaze, which was still directed in the direction Stacy had walked off in. He looked at Merton, who didn't look up from his book.

"What was?"

"You actually understanding the wolf for once and wanting to be with me. Of course, I can't compete with Stacy – the girl you worshiped for the whole first half of senior year. And honestly, I wouldn't want to." Tommy blinked at Merton's words – they were so soft, but hard too; he meant what he said.

"Mert," Tommy began, trying to choose his words carefully, "When Stacy and I were talking I felt… nothing." Merton looked up then, his finger holding his place on the page.

"Really?"

"Really." Merton, although he didn't want to, smiled then.

"Well, I'm done eating. Want to go watch a movie in the Lair?"

"I'd like that."

…

They watched the movie much in the same fashion that they had eaten lunch – Tommy's arm secure around Merton's shoulders and Merton tucked against his side.

They were watching some twitchy black-and-white movie about monsters that Merton owned – one in a collection of many. Merton's head fell onto the broad shoulder of the Jock as the movie progressed.

And Tommy found he quite liked having Merton close to him like this.

"Mert, buddy," he said as the credits began to roll, making the Goth stand up and stretch. "I gotta get going home." Merton nodded as Tommy stood up, surprised to find him yanked into a hug by the taller teen. "I'll be over bright and early tomorrow."

"Okay," he said, pretty tired himself. Tommy kissed his forehead and was gone. Merton, face flushed from the small action, went to his bed, ready for some much needed sleep.

…

When Tommy got home, he wasn't too surprised to find his mom working in the kitchen on an upcoming news story – papers were spread around her and a pen was clutched in her hand.

"Hey mom."

"Tommy!" she said, kissing his cheek as he passed her. "You had a call earlier. I took a message for you. It was from a young lady." Tommy stopped in his tracks and looked at his mom, who smiled at him. "It's on your door." He just nodded and went to his room, where the note was taped to the door.

'_Tommy, wanted to see if you were up to lunch sometime. Call me – Stacy' _followed by her phone number. He pulled the note off and threw it on his desk, ignoring it for now.

Right now, he just wanted to sleep and dream about the peace Merton brought him.

He'd much rather have peace than the turmoil Stacy brought him.

…

The next day, Tommy had scheduled a lunch with Stacy, who grinned at him.

"Tommy!"

"Stacy," he said, giving her an easy hug – no more wolf trying to come out. Tommy was really enjoying this – he had finally accepted everything and it showed in his attitude. He seemed to not have a care in the world.

"So, I was wondering… if you wanted to maybe go see a movie?" He stares at her, surprised – Stacy always made him do the chasing, but now she was doing it?

"No thanks Stacy, I'm seeing someone. And I'm committed." She stared at him, mouth open.

"But it's _me,_ Stacy! You've… you've wanted me forever! And now I'm throwing myself at you and you say no?"

"I say no. Bye Stace." He gets up and walks away, regretting breaking her heart but he had absolutely no interest in her.

He just wanted to see Merton.

…

"Hi," he said when he got to Lair, wrapping the Goth in a hug and breathing in his scent.

"Hi… You okay there big guy?"

"I'm fantastic!" Tommy said, as if he were a different person. "I feel so… peaceful. Relaxed. And it's all thanks you," he said, rubbing his nose along the Goth's, pleased when he flushed against him.

"You're seriously happy about this."

"I am! If you're good enough for the wolf, why wouldn't you be good enough for me? I mean, we can be ourselves around each other and I don't have to hide." Tommy grinned while Merton blushed. "You're all I want. Hell, all I need."

Merton nodded and Tommy grinned, giving him a kiss.

Merton could get used to being the wolf's mate.

…

**Yeah, this ending was rushed and sucky, but I wanted to finish it so… this is it.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and pretending that this wasn't awful.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
